


Something Unlike the Prime Directive

by shihadchick



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oviposition, Pseudoscience, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: In its early stages, this project appears to be achieving the initial goals, and has greatly expanded the availability of samples for study across a broad range of disciplines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269272) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> Dear ionthesparrow - I hope this does some justice to your phenomenal fic. 
> 
> And many thanks to thehandsoftime for an extremely speedy and last minute job in looking this over, you are much appreciated. And thanks to stickmarionette for her help in betaing this, too. <3

> Masters, M.W., Sosa, R.S. (2008)  
>  Taming Medusa: Initial Results of Hydrozoan Morphology In Adaptation With Mammalian Hosts  
>  _Marine Biology Research 27, 13-21_  
>  doi: 10.1080/x174x1000.2008.124564.
> 
> Abstract: A meta-analysis of early studies on the output of human-assisted reproduction of endangered hydrozoan species indicates success in broadening the viability and diversity of the species, from polyp to ephyrae phases.
> 
> In its early stages, this project appears to be achieving the initial goals, and has greatly expanded the availability of samples for study across a broad range of disciplines.
> 
> The life cycle of specimens appears significantly longer than cycles reported in earlier literature. This phenomenon has been compared with similar observations from warm, shallow water hydrozoans in captivity, with the associated increase in stability due to reliable food supply and consistent environmental controls.
> 
> The diversity of species recorded thus far suggests that, as posited, temperature and other environmental affects have some impact on the viability and size of the clutch as a whole, but also indicates some kind of gestalt interaction with the hosts, by an unknown mechanism.
> 
> Further study to address the variation in ephyrae from the initial host organ would be indicated, with fascinating potential for new understandings in biology both mammalian and invertebrate.
> 
> While the effects on the hosts (including bio-chemical changes as a result of this adaptation) are outside the scope of this study, there has been significant scholarship on the subject, which may be of interest to dedicated—
> 
> [This is a preview of subscription content, log in to check access.]

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

> John Brown MD, PhD, D.L. Van Bergman MD, PhD (2016)  
>  Let the Rookie Win: Lasting Effects of Hybrid Hydrozoa Reproductive Activity  
>  _American Journal of Sports Medicine_  
>  doi: 10.1177/x564x16878.2016.178569.
> 
> Abstract
> 
> Background: an established program involving treatment of young athletes ("rookies") in the National Hockey League (NHL) with mixed genetic material of hydrozoa and/or scyphozoa class species, producing a hybrid reproductive organ and viable offspring upon fertilization.
> 
> Study Design: Systematic review of descriptive and quantitative studies; Level of evidence, V.
> 
> Methods: We analysed all available medical data sets from participants in the study and the outcomes and viability of their experiences in the time period undergoing this treatment (approximately one year), along with follow-up medical reports from participants 1, 3 and 5 years post-grafting and later extraction of the hybrid reproductive tentacle. Particular emphasis for this study was on bioelectricalchemical testing against a pre-treatment baseline, along with psychological testing pre- and post-treatment.
> 
> Results: This study included 180 participants, with a mean age of 21 years (SD, ± 4 years) and a mean follow-up of 3 years (SD ± 1 year). Follow-up results were scarce in some cases due to the high drop-out rate of participants in the highest levels of the sport, although very few reported drop-out due to the procedures and treatment in specific. In 101 patients, multiple viable clutches were reported, with changes in electroencephalography and MRI scanning appearing to correlate with this increased sexual and reproductive activity, although the extent of this is as-yet unknown. 50 patients reported one or fewer viable clutches, and the remainder reported zero viable clutches, or otherwise unverifiable outcomes.
> 
> Psychological testing indicated increases in aggression and protective/parental instincts among frequently-active participants, with a non-linear progression in intensity correlating to time spent in physical proximity to offspring.
> 
> Any correlation between clutching and on-ice performance is as-yet unestablished and would require a complex means of measurement to benchmark any meaningful and repeatable data. A majority of subjects report anecdotal evidence in favor of this hypothesis, however. Impact of placebo effect (so to speak) is unknown.
> 
> Conclusion:  
>  This study indicates both temporary and long-term changes in biochemistry as a result of participation in this treatment, although the difficulties inherent due to irregular timing of sexual and reproductive activities and reliance on self-reporting of same adds significant uncertainty. As this program is still in its relative infancy, many aspects remain under-studied.
> 
>   
>  [Request article]

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Hormone Levels in Blood Testing of Study Participants

* ~ * ~ *

 

"Kyle," Nick said, fond and a little helpless-sounding all at the same time. "You can't keep asking Matt to translate these articles for us, he's going to, uh…"

He trailed off, because the words 'get suspicious' were what rightfully belonged in that sentence, and yet they sounded so ludicrous out loud.

What would Matt have to be suspicious of, even?

It's not as if both of their families were unaware that he and Kyle were together, and it certainly wasn't as if the Raus weren't extremely familiar with the NHL's rookie program by then.

Probably none of them wanted to think about exactly what that meant in too much detail—Curt had definitely expressed that, more than once, especially after that time at the cabin—but there was no way anyone other than Curt should guess the truth. And he wasn't going to tell anyone, either.

Twins were good that way, Nick figured.

Matt should just think Kyle was being his usual self; over-analytical and a little neurotic, controlling his own narrative by finding out as much as he possibly can.

Nick couldn't exactly argue with that.

He let his palm rest just on top of the water in the tank they had installed under the dock, the plans drawn up half on instinct, half in consultation with a couple of bemused marine biologists from Scripps.

They'd been happy with the size of the check Nick made out for their input, and he'd been desperately relieved to have someone who knew what they were talking about explain what would be safe, what would be appropriate, how they could keep their jellyfish—Nick had swallowed the words 'kids' just in time more than once, buzzing on his tongue—with them at home in Florida.

The kids approved, that was for sure.

He couldn't help the reflexive grin at the familiar brush of tendrils over the skin of his wrist, pushing against the thud of his pulse in what was unequivocally recognition.

It was easy, after all this time, to just let his hand float there, fingertips barely disturbing the surface tension of the tiny wavelets lapping at the glass.

It felt like completing a circuit, humming along with the pieces that had been missing when they'd been at the rink, on the road. Any time they had to leave this was always the first place they came back to, and Nick couldn't imagine anything different.

Satisfaction, lazy and soporific bloomed along his nerves as Kyle set down the ipad he'd been reading off and sloped over to join him, one arm wrapped around Nick and the other trailing into the water, too.

Kyle liked to immerse himself as fully as possible; let the kids twine around his fingers and wrist, curled close to his heartbeat.

"Fine," Kyle said, more lightly than he meant it—as if Nick couldn't tell the difference, as if they weren't both still hypersensitive towards each other, and well aware that Tro and Jo's endless jokes about how they were nesting were a little too accurate. "I think we know enough by now to figure it out without him, anyway."

That was probably true enough, Nick thought, given the piles of books by their bed, more science than he'd ever thought he'd read again since leaving the Gophers for Florida.

"We're probably not the only ones doing this," he said eventually, around kisses, in between checking the oxygen levels and salinity of the tank, checking each other because that seemed to be enough to allay some of the constant, protective urges.

Nick checked the readouts a second time and adjusted the iodine automatically, grinning at the emphatic reactions to that in the tank, and then tilted his head to look at Kyle, not quite following. "This?"

Kyle shrugged, and looked out over the water, his mind clearly far away for a second.

"We can't be the only ones who refused to give them up," he said, and Nick paused before answering, because that seemed so self-evident that he wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah," he said, because he couldn't imagine doing anything different, now that they'd gone this far.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

> Shore, N.H., Mitchell, W (2019)  
>  Mysterious Visitors: Evidence for New Species Dominance as a Result of Climate Change and Pollution?  
>  _Journal of Experimental Marine Biology and Ecology_  
>  doi: 10.1016/x789x56782.2019.17885420.
> 
> Abstract:
> 
> Observatory studies along the Gulf Coast show heightened levels of trace minerals associated with several very rare jellyfish species. Speculation has been focused on a heretofore-undiscovered native population of a genus similar to Turritopsis dohrnii, but there has not yet been sufficient evidence to prove or disprove this hypothesis.
> 
> The effects of climate change and pollution on the biodiversity of the marine environment in general and the Gulf Coast specifically is well established, but recent reports here as in other maritime areas across North America suggest the balance of organisms in the marine food web is being changed by an increase in a species similar to T. dohrnii.
> 
> While there is some video evidence of the species concerned, they appear hypersensitive to mechanical vessels—potentially due to the electromagnetic signatures of the motors—and have only been sighted briefly by remote submersibles along the coast. None of these sightings have given sufficient evidence to positively identify more than the genus. Catch and release of live specimens remains an unrealized goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No scientific articles were harmed during the making of this fic, although APA Style quite probably was. The graph is 100% invented, and the science (such as it is) is simply my interpretation of the original fic.
> 
> T. dohrnii, however, does actually exist and is [really fucking cool](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turritopsis_dohrnii).


	2. Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scenes for Something Unlike the Prime Directive: a Collection of Ephemera, a remix of ionthesparrow's Metamorphosis.
> 
> Content note: references/implies homophobia on the part of individuals and the league. (And I'm well aware this is giving the fictionalised NHLPA more credit than they may deserve, but hey, we can but hope.)

CONFIDENTIAL to the NHLPA Leadership Committee

Please find following a draft of a memo to be sent to the Player's Association members, detailing the current recommendations from the Advisory Board in consultation with Legal and Medical experts. Please advise whether any further changes need to be made, and note the substantial amendments to points 4 and 5 from the earlier version.

Regards,

-Dave  
>>>>

May 5th, 2005

The NHLPA's Negotiating Committee today provided the NHL Owners with a comprehensive proposal relating to the proposed adoption of biomedical assistance required of entry level players. While the medical benefits of this treatment are confidential and may be discussed individually between the players concerned and the league-provided health practitioners, the NHLPA makes the following additional recommendations in the interests of the health, well-being and privacy concerns of its members. 

1\. Identifiable medical data of players will be subject to the highest possible security, with HIPAA privacy regulations as the minimum. 

2\. Data obtained or generated through this program will not be made available to individual teams except where it is required for medical treatment. 

3\. Said data to be considered irrelevant in relation to player contract negotiations. 

4\. Persons consenting to engage in sexual intercourse with a player during the period of biomedical assistance, whether in a continuing or short-term relationship, will similarly be entitled to health care for any and all medical needs resulting. Acceptance of the league's proposal requiring non-disclosure agreements for persons engaging in sexual intercourse with the players as well as the NHLPA members themselves is contingent upon this healthcare clause being introduced.

5\. Identifiable data about a player's sexual partner(s) is to be considered confidential, except in the event of said individuals choosing to identify themselves. 

6\. Players may withdraw from the program at any time, with due medical and financial benefits still intact. Given the League's strong preference for all eligible players to undergo this treatment unless medically contraindicated, the Player's Association will accept the compromise that a player choosing to withdraw and undergo the extraction procedure may then be barred from competing in the league again until the season designated as their 'rookie year' has been completed. 

The league has indicated that they plan to respond to our proposal [placeholder]. We will provide a further update following this meeting. 

Regards, 

NHLPA Chair

* ~ * ~ * 

http://www.slate.com/articles/life/dear_prudence/2016/12/dear_prudence_I_want_my_coworkers_baby.html

Dear Prudence, 

I've been flirting with someone for a couple of months. We work together, but haven't told our coworkers or bosses, although they do know we've been friends for many years. We are also living together, although in separate bedrooms. Our job means a lot of time in close proximity and many business trips, so obviously we need to be discreet. How do I tell him that I keep fantasizing about him knocking me up? We had sex once years ago and it was amazing-and I still can't stop thinking about it. I think he's still interested too, but every time I try to start the conversation I get embarrassed and chicken out. 

-Eagerly Grasping at Good Solutions? 

* ~ * ~ * 

An office building in Manhattan, New York, 2005:

"Hey, what about the gay guys?"

"What about them?"

"They'll, you know. Probably not be having sex with women. Shit. Do we have to screen for that somehow?"

"He's right, I'm not sure if an NDA would get us out of being sued if they start having anal sex with the tentacle and someone gets, um. Hurt? If you know what I mean?"

"Steve, straight people have anal sex too."

"Yeah, but, you know. It's not the same-"

"I know what you meant. Also, I kiiinda think that trying to screen out queer people is also going to get us sued for, uh different reasons."

"So what do we do?"

"Did either of you guys even read the full report from the scientists, and not just the summary? Unless someone has one hell of a weird allergic reaction it'll be _fine_. We don't need to tell them not to do it. Anyone having sex just needs to report in, surrender the eggs once they're out, and probably get the same follow-up blood tests everyone else will when we launch the program."

"Wait, what?" 

A sigh. 

"It just needs two sets of DNA to incorporate, and they've shown in field testing that fertilized eggs just need warmth and environmental protection. You could probably lay them in an artificial environment just fine, too. Heh, might be something to investigate once the program is running more smoothly, could increase the yield from the clutches-"

"So you're saying a guy could-and they'd just, um, come right back out again?"

"When they were ready, sure. And the hormone secretion would help, too. You really didn't read any of the supplementary material, did you?"

"It just sounded kind of gross... if even it is meant to make them play better. I guess it's probably worth it, though."

"Yeah, well, we hope."

Footsteps, a door closes. Muttering. 

" 'Sounds gross', ugh, straight dudes. How did they miss all those case studies talking about how it felt??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't quite count as a deleted scene, but I am compelled to add that the hardest part about trying to be anonymous for this exchange was being unable to ask either writer of the original stories "…wait, WHAT ABOUT PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEAFOOD ALLERGIES???"


End file.
